


From Day One

by orphan_account



Category: Initial D
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keisuke is stupid and doesn't realize hes got it kinda bad for his pal.





	From Day One

It pissed him off that Takumi would agree so readily, and it pissed him off that he was happy about it.

\-------

Keisuke sat on the cooling hood of his car, and pulled the unravelling sleeves of his hoodie to cover his fingertips. Despite himself, he had come up Akina again in the dead of night, arriving to the lake around half an hour earlier than Takumi would run into him. He tried not to grimace as he thought about it. He felt like a giddy schoolgirl.

Turning his head lazily at the sound of a car approaching, Keisuke sighed and leaned onto his back. His heart gave him a stupid flutter even though he knew the sound of the engine was way off.

_"I should leave. Fuck, this is dumb"_

He checked his phone, then checked it again to make sure that only 7 minutes had passed since he got there. Bored, he reached into the pocket of his jeans for a cigarette, lit it, and took a few quick puffs.

_"I really drove all the way out here. Can the guy get a cell phone or something?"_

He covered his frown with his arms and cursed under his breath. He didn't spare a glance as the car he heard earlier rumbled past him.

_"Would it be weird if we got him one ? A Project D phone. Like employee bonuses, or something. Then we could contact him easier .. for race stuff."_

He tapped the cigarette over the side of the hood.

_"And I wouldn't have to do this every time i want to talk to him."_

Not like he really had to, at all. But Keisuke ignored the logical parts of his groggy brain to favour chewing an imaginary Takumi out.

The imaginary Takumi blinked at him and apologized, and he ended up feeling kinda bad so Keisuke stopped thinking about it, and finished off the rest of his cig. 

He idly checked his phone again, noting that another 10-or-so minutes had passed.

Keisuke crossed his arms, looking up at what parts of the night sky weren't obscured by greenery.

_"Hey Takumi. I need a favour,"_ Keisuke rehearsed. "_Don't jump to any conclusions. Just hear me out, okay?"_

If Keisuke just kept going, he could probably get it all out before Takumi got the wrong idea.

_"So this chick is kinda obsessed with me" _

_Dammit Keisuke, he knows "this chick". Don't be weird._

He tried again. _"So you know how Kyoko's been kinda doggin' me around, and it's really distracting and I don't know how to deal with it." _

That sounded alright.

_"So i was thinking maybe, because you'd already be there --" _

Keisukes line of thought was broken by the sound of another car (with the right engine) coming up to the pass (at the right speed). He propped himself up off his elbows and slid onto the asphalt. 

He strolled, a little too casually, into the middle of the street, rolling his sleeves up as an afterthought. His breath made thin wisps in front of his face while he squinted into the darkness. 

The pair of headlights approached, and soon came to rest on Keisuke's still frame, punctuated with the squeal of tires as the 86 braked. 

Takumi took his time stepping out of the drivers seat, and stood next to his car. Keisuke couldn't see him that clearly, but he thought Takumi looked less confused than he should be. It annoyed him.

"Hey," Keisuke broke the silence.

Takumi hesitated, then responded in like. It was going well so far. Keisuke turned around, and gave a quick motion with his shoulder for Takumi to follow. 

He only looked back when he heard the click of the car door opening and Takumi re-seating himself in the 86. Keisuke did a double take and scrambled a bit, until he realized Takumi had just meant to park next to him.

"God, if someone could see me right now. I feel like a clown." Keisuke forced himself to laugh.

"What was that?" Takumi called, padding next to him.

"Nothing. Uh, hey." Keisuke said, "How are you?" 

_Really?_

"Fine. Um, kinda tired." Takumi replied, facing the water.

"Okay, I won't make this long then," Keisuke started, "I kinda need uh, I mean, if you're okay with it, and it's alright if you're not --"

Keisuke sighed and reached for another cigarette. He squeezed his fingers into his pocket, fumbled for a stick, and pulled out 3, all of which fell to the gravel at their feet.

"Shit." He was having a really really good night.

"Nevermind. Just leave it." He winced and kicked dirt onto them. 

Keisuke looked to his left and found Takumi looking at him with a badly concealed smile. It made his insides jump a bit.

"So," Keisuke continued, "I've been having trouble convincing Kyoko to leave me alone." 

Takumi nodded.

"It's not like I don't like her, but, uh, I mean, that's besides the point." Keisuke said, avoiding Takumi's eyes.

"I was thinking maybe, uh, do you -- are you interested in anyone right now?" Keisuke immediately wanted to kick himself in the face.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not into you like that, believe me. I just don't wanna get in the way of anything."

"Oh." Takumi laughed nervously and Keisuke didn't miss the faint redness blooming in his cheeks.

"No, not really," Takumi replied, "not right now. Though I kinda wish I was."

Keisuke didn't expect to hear that last bit.

"Right," Keisuke said, "Okay."

"Sorry I don't know how to ask this without being weird. It would only be for a couple days, but if you don't want to it's fine." 

_Just spit it out already. Stop stalling. Stupid._

Keisuke pointedly avoided looking at Takumi's face.

"Is it okay if we pretend to be dating?" Keisukes heart skipped.

"In front of Kyoko I mean, only while she's around, which should only be at race weekends. And really she shouldn't be at all of them. When she gets the message we'll stop. It'll probably just be once, actually."

Keisuke hastened a glance to his left.

Takumi's eyes were wide, a deep flush working its way into his face.

_Shit._

Keisuke's attention caught on a small, awkward, crooked grin on Takumi's face.

After what seemed like a lifetime,

The grin told him "It's okay, I don't mind."


End file.
